


Fuck Indeed

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Geraskier Prompts - For adults [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Camboy Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Camboy Jaskier | Dandelion, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Getting Together, Jaskier | Dandelion Has ADHD, Jaskier | Dandelion Wears Makeup, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Musician Jaskier | Dandelion, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, onlyfans au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Jaskier scrolled through the terms and conditions of the website he was planning on selling his soul to. It seemed simple enough, and he really needed the money. His music career hadn’t exactly gotten off to a flying start and he was tired of sponging off his friends and they were, quite frankly, tired of him. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be allowed to sofa surf and he really needed his own space.So, he was starting an OnlyFans account.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Prompts - For adults [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181423
Comments: 104
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is to celebrate getting 1.5k followers on tumblr! Following a poll on my blog you lot voted for OnlyFans AU. So prepare for some smutty delight! 
> 
> Big thank you to [ElectricRituals](https://geraltrogerericduhautebellegarde.tumblr.com/) and [EllieStormFound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/) who helped beta this one ☺️

Jaskier scrolled through the terms and conditions of the website he was planning on selling his soul to. It seemed simple enough, and he really needed the money. His music career hadn’t exactly gotten off to a flying start and he was tired of sponging off his friends and they were, quite frankly, tired of him. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be allowed to sofa surf and he really needed his own space. 

So, he was starting an OnlyFans account. 

The only thing he was good at outside of his music and poetry was sex. So why not make some money off of it. He’d already done a shit ton of research on stats, marketing, and the types of audiences he was looking to attract… and yes that potentially meant that he’d spent more money than he could afford on subscriptions to porn but, well, it was an investment. 

He was going to be good at this, nay, he was going to be fucking brilliant; pun intended. 

He smirked as he clicked to register his account. 

Phase one complete. 

Phase two… commencing. 

He quickly adjusted his photograph to the incredibly alluring photo he’d picked out. Essi had helped him stage a photoshoot after he’d promised to only film his videos when he was staying with Priscilla or Valdo. The photo showed him sitting backwards on a chair, stockings pulled up to his thighs and attached by turquoise lace garters. He was wearing a gorgeous matching lingerie set that was barely visible from behind the chair, a tease for the sort of content he would be putting out. He was also wearing a pair of killer heels. 

Heels he absolutely couldn’t walk in yet, but they’d been so pretty and he’d always wanted to learn so he’d bought them on a whim, again more money that he didn’t have…. thank fuck for credit cards. 

He wasn’t looking at the camera, his fringe covering his eyes, but he was clearly laughing at something, blood red lipstick staining his lips. 

He was rather impressed with how it had turned out. 

Now he just needed to get up some content. He glanced at the clock, he had probably missed the best time to post a video today, but he had a few photos from his shoot with Essi. He flicked through his camera roll until he found his second favourite, one where he was looking up just past the camera, eyes catching the light perfectly so they shone a sparkling bright blue. 

Not to be narcissistic, but he looked fucking gorgeous. 

He grinned and typed out a teasing caption to introduce himself, then hit post. Afterwards, he locked his phone and threw it across the room, not wanting to think about the comments and reactions. 

He stared at it as it bounced on the mattress. 

The only sounds were his breath and his heartbeat in his ears. 

“Bollocks,” he muttered after what felt like a lifetime, and scrambled after his phone, unlocking it quickly with a few nimble taps of his finger. 

If he spent the next two hours refreshing his page to see what people thought then… well, no one needed to know. It wasn’t an instant hit, but he was new and it was expected, and he was thrilled at the couple of messages he received and he already had a couple of subscribers. 

He could do this, the fluttering anxiety in his stomach beginning to settle slightly as he repeated the words aloud a few times. He sighed heavily and decided to be productive. He still needed to set up his Twitter page and link it, perhaps an Instagram account as well, one that his parents didn’t have to know about, and fuck he needed to sleep. 

His clock, glowing in the now dark of his room, was telling him more time had passed than he’d realised. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. 

He still needed to get to the studio early this morning. He’d practically begged the owner to let him record a demo, promising that it would be worth it, that he was good. Luckily for him, there had been a short break very early in the morning before any decent musician worth a damn was awake. He plugged his phone in to charge and made sure he put it down out of reach from the bed. He’d just wake up in the middle of the night and check it otherwise. He just needed to know he wasn’t terrible, was that really so bad?

“Come on, Jask,” he mumbled “you can check after you record your demo. It’s not that long.”

It felt like fucking forever. 

* * *

Geralt was busy working at the garage when Yennefer messaged him. He huffed and pocketed his phone, giving his customer an apologetic hum before gesturing for them to continue. Yennefer hadn’t started the text with “Ciri!” so he could ignore it for now, that was their deal. He’d only check his texts from Yennefer at work if there was a problem with their daughter, but that never stopped her from trying. Yennefer got bored easily at work. Her mind was too brilliant and even working in a top law firm wasn’t enough to keep her mind from wondering, the monotony of paperwork getting the better of her. 

It didn’t help that she had assistants to take care of the worst shit for her. Geralt wasn’t exactly sure what Yennefer did all day. He was pretty sure she just organised her minions and planned to take over the world, in between bothering him at work, of course. 

He shook his head with a fond smile, as he watched the young blonde leave her precious Volkswagen Beetle behind. It was an old banged up thing, and she’d clearly bought it for the looks rather than practicality, and the engine had given out after only a month of her buying it. 

“Kids,” he scoffed. 

Business was business though, it brought in sorely needed cash.

Not as much as his other job… but that was a more lucrative role, one that only Yennefer knew about. He was careful to keep his face hidden, but so far he’d been lucky. No one else in his physical life knew about his OnlyFans account, probably because he was still just starting out. He’d only been at it a couple of months and he was, admittedly, not the best at having an online presence, which was why he’d begrudgingly asked Yennefer for her help. 

_\- New kid on the block, he’s just your type._

Yennefer’s message read, blunt as ever. He rolled his eyes and clicked the link. Sure enough there was a photograph of a young brunet straddling a chair, wearing fucking lingerie. He swallowed, staring at the photograph just a little too long. 

He growled and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. He should have known better than to open the link at work. 

But that smile haunted him for the rest of the day, making every second drag, the world turning to a haze and every movement felt like he was wading through mud. He wanted to get home. 

He wanted to know more about this _Dandelion_. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, pressing his fingers to his forehead, hoping it would push the thoughts of the man from his mind. 

It didn’t. 

By the time he got back to his house he felt like he was on fire, his skin crawling, restless, burning. He showered as quickly as he could, just about managing to wash all the conditioner from his hair before stalking back to his room and firing up his laptop. He groaned as he finally had a chance to stalk Dandelion’s page. 

The second photograph was even better than the first, bright blue eyes searing into his mind, and the smile of a fucking angel. He looked young, mid-twenties, only a few years younger than Geralt probably, and he was exactly the sort of man he would do well on this goddamn site. He looked charismatic, easy on the eye, definitely flirty judging by the cheeky grin on his face, and he was probably excellent at the marketing side of things. 

Geralt glanced at his subscribers and cursed. Dandelion hadn’t even uploaded a video yet but his follower count was crawling up faster than Geralt’s ever had. 

And that made him… angry?

Jealous perhaps, but there was a bitterness growing in his heart now. 

He had to do better. He couldn’t allow this man to overtake him. He just couldn’t. 

He growled and shut his laptop with a snap, pulling out his phone with more force than necessary. Yennefer would know what to do. She was good at this sort of thing. He just hoped that he didn’t need to explain himself. It was pathetic and irrational but… he wanted to win. 

* * *

Jaskier stumbled upon the White Wolf’s page purely by accident. He’d been looking for inspiration before filming his first video. He knew what he wanted to film but he was tired and wasn’t really sure he was in the mood for it, so he began to scroll. He’d unsubscribed from a lot of accounts to save money but the silver-haired Adonis had caught his attention. 

The leather strapped around his otherwise bare torso helped. Jaskier was weak for a man in leather. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Jaskier was putting in his details to subscribe, sending off a silent apology to his bank account.

The White Wolf was the silent brooding type, never quite revealing his face, but that wasn’t uncommon. His long hair fell down past the man’s pecs, curling at the ends just above the black leather straps. Chest hairs trailed down the man’s torso, the photo cropped before revealing anything else. Jaskier let out a low whimper at the thought of what might be revealed. 

He groaned and scrambled for his bottle of lube before letting out a curse. 

He had a video to shoot. 

He didn’t have time to jerk off to this god’s account. He grumbled and got changed into the turquoise lingerie from the photoshoot. He had decided to use the photos as a teaser for his first video, creating some continuity and helping to create a brand that he could build on. He hummed happily as he pulled up the stockings, they felt soft against his skin, bringing a fragility to his otherwise muscular frame. 

Not quite as muscular as Wolf’s. 

What wouldn’t he give to lick the lines of those abs?

Once he was dressed, he pulled out his makeup bag. He wasn’t quite as skilled with eyeliner as Essi yet so he settle for a smudged black look before adding the red to his lips. He gave himself a once over in the mirror, flashing a smile. It wasn’t perfect but it was only his first video. He’d get more practice as he worked. After one final check of the lighting in his room – well, his temporary room thanks to darling Priscilla – he made sure he had lube nearby. With shaking hands, he set up the camera and clicked record. He would edit both the start and the end of the video later. 

He sighed and then let a seductive smile grace his lips as he winked at the camera, kneeling on the bed.

“Hello darling,” he purred in a low voice “I am so happy you could join me.”

He pictured the chiseled torso of his Wolf, mind filling in the blanks of his face, square jaw, soft warm brown eyes, perhaps stubble on his cheek. He felt the warmth of arousal pool in his core at that thought, his cock filling out in the lacy underwear. Definitely stubble then. He wanted to feel the scratch against his cheek, his neck… his arse. 

His fingers had drifted down his chest and were toying with the hem of his panties without him even realising it. His eyes fluttered open as he remembered his audience. 

“Oops,” he breathed “forgot where I was for a moment there, sweetheart. You don’t mind, do you?”

He paused. 

It felt right. 

God, he had no idea that he was doing, but the idea of people on the other end of that camera, watching him. Fuck, he hadn’t known he’d be into that. He palmed himself through the thin fabric, letting out a slightly exaggerated moan so the camera would pick it up. 

He wondered if Wolf would see this, would he get hard watching Jaskier touching himself… would he touch his own cock? 

Jaskier’s breath hitched and he bit his lip. He locked eyes with the camera as he let out a sigh. “I’ve just been feeling so lonely, it won’t take much tonight, just the thought of you.”

The words felt awkward, stunted but it was only his first video and blood was flowing away from his brain right now, making improv difficult. He’d need a script for next time. 

“It’s my first video so I wanted to get dressed up, do you like it?” a pause “It feels so soft against my skin.”

His other hand reached up to stroke his nipples through the lace. He tilted his head back and rolled his hips forward to his cock brushed against his own hand, another moan escaping his lips, playing it up for the camera. “Shall I keep them on?” he asked the camera, voice huskier than he was expecting. Fuck this was affecting him more than he imagined. 

He swallowed, and licked his lips, fingers pulling down his panties to reveal the tip of his cock already leaking onto the brightly coloured lace. “I might ruin them… but I think you’d like that…”

Would Wolf like that… watching Jaskier cum all over the pretty panties. 

Jaskier whined, smearing the precum over his hand and then down the length of his cock under the lace. The touch sent waves of pleasure through his whole body, and he let out a low curse. His eyes fell shut as he slowly stroked himself, taking his time, teasing himself. He pictured his Wolf pulling the straps of his bra down off his shoulders, pressing kisses into his neck, biting on his shoulders as he touched him. God he really needed to watch his videos, if he could pull such vivid images of the man from just one photograph. 

“Fuck, that feels so good…” he gasped, struggling to keep his movements slow. He forced his eyes open to look at the camera. He could only imagine how he looked right now, eyes dark, cheeks flushed, lips red from where he’d been biting them, one hand working on his cock, the other pinching at his nipples through sinfully see-through fabric. 

“I want you to touch me so bad,” he gasped “would you fuck me, if I ask?” 

He swallowed, imagining Wolf’s hands on his hips, pressing bruises into his skin… spreading his cheeks apart… fingers dripping with lube, ready to stretch him. He bit his lip again, almost hard enough to draw blood. He hadn’t noticed he was fucking into his own hand, thighs burning as he knelt on the fresh silk sheets. He was close, too close… not what he’d meant for this video but it was too late now… he couldn’t hold back.

He gripped his cock harder, stroking faster, the underwear pushed down by his efforts. 

“I. I can’t…” he stammered through the haze “I need, please…”

He almost sobbed, begging his unseen audience. “Please.”

He pinched roughly on his nipple, the sharp pain tipping him over the edge, and he came all over his hand with a wordless cry. 

He struggled not to collapse onto the bed, but he did rest back on his ankles as he gasped for breath. “Fuck,” he whispered hoarsely… surprised by the intensity of his orgasm. He glanced up at the camera with a smirk, flicking his tongue out to lick his lips. “Until next time, darling.” 

He winked at the camera and then crawled forward so he could turn it off. Once that was done, he fell back on the bed with a contented sigh before remembering the state of his pants. He grimaced and reluctantly got up to go shower, the thought of the White Wolf still lingering in his mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while! I was busy with Aro Awareness Week! I should be back on a more regular posting schedule for longer fics now ☺️

Geralt refused to admit he had a problem. He was just invested in his channel’s success and staying ahead of Dandelion, and the best way to do that was to keep tabs on Dandelion’s videos. The man obviously had a talent for self-promotion so Geralt watching his channel carefully, picking up tips and tricks. He’d made thorough notes of what times Dandelion posted and what videos seemed to gain the most views. Slowly and surely, he was starting to pick out a pattern, learning the best ways to beat his foe. 

That was the only reason he was watching Dandelion’s videos. It had nothing to do with the rich sensual tones of his voice, the bright blue sparkling eyes that would make the ocean envious. Of course, he was an attractive man, no one did that well in porn without being attractive. Geralt would have to be blind, and probably deaf, not to notice, and yes… Geralt was attracted to him. 

The way he bit his lip whenever he pushed that first finger inside himself, eyes rolling back, cheeks flushed. The soft gasps of pleasure, the low moans that were the symphony of Geralt’s dreams. Dandelion was fucking hot. It drove Geralt absolutely mad, and he hated him. He’d never felt this strongly about anyone before, let alone some idiotic porn star he’d never met. 

He tried not to think too hard about the fact that Dandelion was also subscribed to his channel, or that he’d subscribed to Geralt’s channel shortly before posting his first video. 

Fuck. 

That first video, Geralt couldn’t get enough of it. It was awkward, but in a way that was almost endearing. Porn just shouldn’t be that endearing but fuck, it made Geralt want him more. He wanted to take Dandelion under his wing, protect him from any arseholes out there who wanted to do him har m, which just fuelled his anger more. Damn Dandelion for coaxing those feelings from him.

They were rivals. 

Not lovers. 

Geralt’s treacherous mind reminded him that love and hate weren’t too far apart, but he stubbornly ignored it. His plan was simple, stay above Dandelion on the charts, which was why he was gearing up to record a new video. He’d marked out a schedule and, if he recorded now, then by the time he’d finished editing, he’d be posting just in time to snatch Dandelion’s viewers. 

A small, insignificant part wondered whether Dandelion would be watching too. 

That thought thrilled him more than it should, was Dandelion conducting his own research when watching Geralt’s channel? Was he aware of how close their stats constantly were? Did he know how much Geralt strained to stay on top?

He huffed a laugh, there was a joke in there somewhere, especially considering the video Geralt had planned for today. Given his physical build, Geralt’s videos so far had implied that he was of a more dominant role within his relationships, but Geralt knew looks could be deceiving. He pulled his shirt off and grabbed the bottle of oil he kept in his room. He never used much but it gave his skin a slight sheen that looked good on the camera and made his skin look undeniably soft. He quickly worked the oil over his chest, legs, and arms then he swapped the oil for lube. 

He would need it tonight. 

Unlike Dandelion, Geralt kept talking to the camera to a minimum. He could never quite work out what to say; it was bad enough when there was a partner in the room but he just felt ridiculous talking to a camera. He would jerk off in front of the camera and let his body do the rest. Perhaps it was vanity, but he knew he looked good and he worked hard to keep it that way. 

Perhaps if Dandelion were here, he could do the talking. 

Geralt cut that thought off with a snarl and flicked the camera on to record before settling onto the bed. He let out a soft “good evening” and then ran his hands down his chest, running a thumb under the hem of his underwear. He wasn’t hard yet, but he enjoyed taking it slowly, letting his audience see his erection grow. He closed his eyes, letting the memories of Dandelion’s last video wash over him, imagining his soft, sweet voice whispering in Geralt’s ear. 

“Hello darling,” he’d whisper “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Geralt let out a growl and palmed himself through the dark fabric. He could picture Dandelion spread out on his bed, cock hard between his thighs, eyes dark and hungry as Geralt came home from the garage. Geralt would capture those pretty pink lips in his, maybe that would shut him up finally. 

“If you’re good,” Dandelion would say, breath tickling in Geralt’s ear, hot against his neck, hands trailing down the length of Geralt’s spine. “I’ll let you suck my cock.”

Geralt’s swore, hand gripping his now hard erection. It was shameful how fast Dandelion had managed to arouse him, Yen would have a field day if she found out. 

He pushed his underwear down slowly, biting back a moan as his fingers brushed down the length. He took a deep breath to calm his heartbeat, banishing Dandelion’s teasing smile and twinkling eyes from his mind. 

“Thought I’d try something new today,” he muttered, keeping his voice low. He licked his lips, wondering whether this had been a mistake. His audience expected a certain type of video from him and this wasn’t it, but he’d been thinking about the vibrator under his bed for a few weeks now. He’d used it a few times but never on camera, never like this. 

“Hope you don’t mind,” he swallowed, his cheeks glowing with warmth. Thankfully, it would come across as arousal more than embarrassment. 

He stroked his cock at a leisurely pace whilst he gathered up the courage, until his entire body felt on fire. It wasn’t enough to make him cum, but every touch sent tiny shivers of pleasure through his body. He cursed and pulled his hand away, reaching for lube, dribbling it over his fingers, before slowly reaching down tease his hole. He shifted on the bed so that the camera would get a clear view of what he was doing. 

Dandelion’s eyes flashed in his mind as he gently eased a finger in, the bastard winking at him from between his thighs, placing kisses down his chest, catching Geralt’s nipples between his teeth. Geralt’s finger brushed down his chest at the thought whilst he worked himself open with other hand. 

“Fuck,” he growled, pushing a second finger in “forgot how good this feels.”

He was practically panting by the time he got three fingers deep, barely able to keep his head clear enough so that Dandelion’s name wouldn’t escape his lips. That would not end well for either of them… 

He reached to the side of his bed to where the vibrator was ready. He bit his lip as the tip prodded against his arse, thicker than his fingers, but he couldn’t wait any longer, he needed more. “Shit,” he hissed as the toy slowly pushed into him, deeper than he’d been able to get with just his fingers. He had to work it in and out a few times before he managed to get it all to fit. 

When the vibrator was firmly up his arse, he stopped, taking a moment to calm down. He hadn’t even managed to turn it on yet and fuck, he was a fucking mess. He groaned and pressed his head back into the pillow, gasping for breath. He was on fire. It had been too fucking long since he’d been fucked like this. 

“Oh, just look at you,” Dandelion sang “so pretty, begging for my cock, aren’t you darling?”

“Fuck, yes…” he gasped, a pathetic moan falling from his lips and he flicked the switch onto the lowest setting. “Please, fuck…Dnn..”

He clapped a hand over his mouth, muffling the name. It was too much, the vibrator was sending waves of pleasure through his veins, every inch of his skin felt like it was burning. He began to fuck himself with the vibrator, thrusting back down onto it with a roll of his hips until… 

“Shit!” he growled as he hit his prostate, sparks flying behind his vision and he had to grip the base of his cock to stop himself from cumming instantly. “Fuck!”

“That’s it love, you’re doing so well, sweetheart,” Dandelion purred in his ear as he flicked the vibrator up a notch. 

He was practically sobbing now – pathetic – but he hadn’t felt like this in years. It was too much, too much. He fucked himself erratically, losing control of the careful rhythm he’d been maintaining, every thrust hitting that spot until he was spilling over one hand, teeth biting into the back of his other.

He lay there, breathing heavily for what felt like eternity until the room came back to him and he was able to move to turn off the camera. He sighed, running his clean hand through his hair. He’d have to fade to black… there was no chance he’d be able to fumble a sign off after that. He wiped his hand on the sheets and sat up on the bed. 

“Fuck.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about as clean as this story gets... we'll be back to smut for the finale! I promise!

It was three months into Jaskier’s new job online and it was going well! He’d gained more subscribers than he’d ever thought was possible, and quickly too. He was proud of himself, if one was allowed to be proud about wanking in front of a camera, although he couldn’t help the niggle of doubt in the back of his mind. That annoying little voice that told him he wasn’t allowed to have that many subscribers and that he was a fraud. One day he’d wake up and they’d all be gone, but every morning he woke up and there were just…. more?

It was utter nonsense, but he was having the best time!

The White Wolf was still a favourite of his, and his videos were just getting better and better, which just wasn’t fair. Jaskier’s heart just couldn’t take it, and his dick wasn’t doing much better. Wolf was often the, umm, inspiration for Jaskier’s videos, which was blurring some lines that really shouldn’t be blurred. 

Jaskier thought back to Wolf’s bottoming video. At one point it had sounded like he almost said “Dandelion” before the word was muffled by his hand. Jaskier must have watched that video a hundred times, before he’d told himself he was being silly. Yes, Wolf was also subscribed to his channel but they’d never spoken. Jaskier had thought about DMing him a couple of times, perhaps if they were local then they could film a video together.

It was nothing but a pipe dream, and it would never happen. 

And anyway, tonight wasn’t about that. He had a gig! Like an actual, using a guitar not a dildo, gig. It wasn’t much, he wouldn’t even be getting paid. Ok so it was less of a gig, and more of an open mic night… but he was excited! It would be good to play again, to have an audience he could actually see.

He stepped into the bar, stinking of sweat and booze as they so often did, and he grinned. He loved bars, they were grimy in the best way! The atmosphere was just brilliant. You couldn’t get it anywhere else, and these were real people with real stories to tell. It was what kept him coming back. Honestly, the songs he’d written just from listening to people in these godforsaken places. It was a gold mine. 

Last week, for example, he’d met a rather terrifying, gorgeous woman. She’d had violet eyes and smelled like lilac and gooseberries, with long raven black hair that fell down her back. She looked like something out of a fantasy game, Skyrim or the likes, so naturally Jaskier had strolled right up to her to get the details. She’d been utterly fascinating, a biting wit to match his own and he’d practically run home to write a song about her, well… after he’d been told that there was absolutely no chance in hell that they would sleep together, but one couldn’t blame him for trying. 

He grinned, perhaps she would be here again tonight. He enjoyed a good flirt and she’d been fun to hang out with after his performance. She’d also had excellent taste in wine.

“Jaskier,” a silky smooth voice called and he spun round, gripping the straps of his guitar case. 

“Yennefer,” he greeted “I wasn’t expecting to see you here again.”

Yennefer snorted. “I’m not here for you, buttercup. My friend, however…” she nodded to a booth to Jaskier’s left.

He frowned and followed his gaze. His jaw dropped when he saw the shock of silver hair. “Holy shit,” he whispered.

But it couldn’t possibly be him. No. No, no, no. Jaskier was just a little infatuated, seeing him in places where he simply wasn’t. He was sure lots of people had long silver hair and were built like fucking gods. 

“Problem?” Yennefer asked, smirking at him, and fuck it was like she could read his fucking mind.

“Oh ho, no… no problem. There’s no problem. I just… I thought I recognised him, but I’m mistaken,” Jaskier rambled, tapping out fingerings on his guitar strap to try and calm himself down. 

Shit. 

Did he have a Pavlovian response to silver hair now?

No. It was more than that, it was in the way he was built, the line of his jaw. “What’s his name?” Jaskier asked, aiming for nonchalance but failing miserably. 

“Ask him yourself,” Yennefer said with a laugh and then went off to the bar, leaving Jaskier alone in the middle of the room with just his guitar for company. 

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. “Come on, Jask,” he muttered. “It’s not him, get over it.”

He nodded, bouncing on the balls of his feet a couple of times before heading over to the stage instead. He was being a coward, but he needed a drink first and his performance was scheduled soon. If he played well, he’d get a drink on the house and he really could do with that right now, although his wallet wasn’t quite as empty as it once was. 

He channeled his nerves into his performance, using that energy to pour his soul into every note. The audience were entranced, he could feel it, pride bubbling up in his chest, he was able to open his eyes and bask in the attention, letting the music flow from him like a river into the sea. His gaze drifted over to the booth where Yennefer’s friend had been sitting but it was empty. 

His voice wavered slightly as he bit back the disappointment. 

Fuck, another missed opportunity. He tore his gaze away and smiled at his audience, winking at a pretty blonde by the bar, and then smirking at Yennefer. She had her arms around a gorgeous brunette, almost a tall as he was, wearing red flannel and black jeans. 

And then he saw him. 

Standing right at the corner of the stage. 

It was Wolf, it had to be. Jaskier knew those lips. He knew that jaw. He knew the soft wave of his hair. He almost dropped his guitar and he forgot to sing for a couple of beats but he was a professional, sort of, and managed to pick it up to finish the last few lines of the song. He quickly thanked the crowd, dropping his head in a barely visible bow and then he jumped off the stage. He grabbed Wolf’s arm and started to pull him back to the more isolated booth at the back of the bar.

“Get off!” Wolf growled in that low sexy voice that had Jaskier’s heart thumping in his chest. 

“The booth is more private, Wolf,” Jaskier snapped back. “Or do you want the whole bar to know?”

That shut him up. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“Hmm.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes. He should have known that Wolf was a man of very little words, he barely spoke to the camera when he was being paid to perform, why would he bother free of charge. “Eloquent as always, darling.” 

Wolf stiffened at that word, skidding to a halt. Jaskier turned around, both hands on his hips. “Wolf, please, let us have a little privacy.”

“Right, yes,” he mumbled, and was he blushing? 

Jaskier smirked and then licked his lips, he supposed he did use that particular term of endearment in his videos quite a lot… and Wolf did watch his videos. Jaskier filed that information away for later, perhaps his dream of a collaboration could actually become a reality. He willed that glow of hope to go away. He didn’t want to set himself up for disappointment, but fuck… Wolf was even prettier in real life.

Were his eyes honestly that golden, or was it just a trick of the light? 

Jaskier could write sonnets about those eyes, like honey, like molten gold, gorgeous amber eyes… 

Oh fuck… perhaps it was a little more than an infatuation. He had always fallen in love a little quickly, but this was really taking the biscuit. Wolf grunted as he fell into his seat. Jaskier slid in opposite him, planting his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands. 

“You watch my videos,” he purred, his eyes dropping to Wolf’s lips. 

“It’s research,” Wolf growled. 

Jaskier laughed, “Oh really?”

“Yes.”

“So that’s why you were watching my performance so intently?” Jaskier asked, tilting his head. 

“You have more subscribers than I do,” Wolf leant in, in a way that was probably supposed to be threatening but Jaskier… well… he was getting hard already. It probably didn’t help that he’d seen this man cum in so many ways already. “Do you know how frustrating that is? I’ve been doing this for longer than you, and then you just swan in looking all pretty.”

Jaskier frowned. Wolf seemed angry at him? Of all the things he’d imagined… this hadn’t been one of them. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and sat back at little. “Well I’d have one less if you unsubscribed,” he muttered, the words sounding bitter on his tongue. “Fuck you, Wolf.”

“Geralt.”

“What?”

“My name. Is Geralt,” Geralt growled. “Not Wolf.”

Jaskier raised an eyebrow. “You do know I watch your videos?” Geralt nodded. “And you don’t even show us your quite frankly gorgeous face?”

“So?”

“Is Geralt your real name?” Jaskier said, biting his lip, not sure whether he was flirting or just anxious. It was probably both. 

“Fuck.”

“I’m Jaskier,” Jaskier said softly, a peace offering of sorts “A name for a name?”

“Jaskier?” Geralt snorted. 

“Oh fine!” Jaskier through his hands up. “You got me, it’s Julian, but no one calls me that. So Jaskier is my name, Dandelion is my stage name.”

“Hmm.”

Jaskier pouted and leant back forward onto the table, catching a lock of Geralt’s hair in his fingers. “I recognised your hair first, it’s really quite unique.”

“Don’t touch me,” Geralt grumbled but didn’t move away, face still flushed. 

“Are you really mad that I have more subscribers?” Jaskier asked, licking his lips as he dropped his hand away from Geralt’s hair. “Perhaps I could help?”

Geralt narrowed his eyes at him. “How?”

“Well, individually we are good, right?” Geralt nodded. “So together… we could be unstoppable.”

He watched Geralt’s face carefully as he processed Jaskier’s suggestion. At one point Geralt seemed like he was about to decline, and Jaskier steeled himself, ready for rejection, but it never came. “Alright.”

Jaskier sat back, surprised by his success. “Wait, what? Really?”

“It’s a good idea.”

“Well, yeah, it’s a fantastic idea! but I didn’t think you’d agree. Honestly, I was just hoping for a quickie in the bathroom at the very least,” Jaskier admitted, running a hand through his hair.

“I don’t like losing.”  
“Right, yes well… Do you want my number? Easier to umm.. well. You know, organise this…” he gestured between them.

Holy mother of fuck, they were actually doing this. Jaskier was actually doing this… and Geralt, his Wolf, had agreed. Now Jaskier just had to keep his pesky feelings in check and everything would be Dandy! 

Fuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'm also on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/) if you want to come say hi! 
> 
> \- Wolfie


End file.
